In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. A wireless access network may manage a large number of devices. For example, a base station may service a large number of wireless devices. A large number of wireless devices may overwhelm the resources of the base station or the wireless access network.